


by any other name

by syazzypanda



Category: 13 Reasons Why (TV)
Genre: M/M, they're all friends and like spending time with each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:33:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24982390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/syazzypanda/pseuds/syazzypanda
Summary: Charlie and Alex find out what the others have been calling them.
Relationships: Charlie St. George/Alex Standall
Comments: 31
Kudos: 133





	by any other name

**Author's Note:**

> Well this is just.......... some silliness in between fics while I work through some writer's block. Hope you enjoy!
> 
> This started cause https://yeahnorightsure.tumblr.com/ has been writing small snippets of incorrect conversations between the gang and I just wanted to use one sentence. Babe if you're reading this........ this is your fault.

They hadn’t intended to end up at the Jensen’s outhouse.

The plan had been to grab a bite to eat.  Tyler had wanted to get pizza, which somehow segued into a heated debate on the merits of pineapple on pizza, and ‘ _Oh my god I can’t believe my boyfriend is pro pineapple on pizza_ ’ which lead to ‘ _Careful St George don’t make me regret saying yes to going to prom with you_ ’ which Tyler interjected with ‘ _Guys please I’m_ _ really  __hungry._ ’

Maybe  it was fate that lit Alex’s phone with a text  just  then. Or Jessica.

* * *

_**Buzz buzz**_

_**Jess:** Come to the Jensen’s place._

_**Alex:** ?_

_**Jess:** Pre-prom pizza party._

_**Alex:** Holy alliteration. Isn’t prom in 4 days?_

_**Jess:** I know, but Clay’s mum wanted to get pizza for us and since when do you say no to that?_

* * *

Which was how the three of them found themselves at the  aforementioned  outhouse.  Charlie and Alex had laid claim to Clay’s bed; Alex with his back against the wall and Charlie lying down with his head in his boyfriend’s lap. Opposite them, Jessica and Ani had commandeered Justin’s bed, an empty pizza box beside them.

“Where’s Clay?” Tyler asked between bites from where he was sitting at the table, camera by his side. “Or Justin? The people who, uh, live here?”

“Not sure,” Jessica answered with a shrug, leaning over to pick at a piece of crust in the box.

“Clay’s mum texted me asking if we wanted pizza because she had a coupon expiring,” Ani quipped. “And they don’t seem to lock the front door so we walked right in.”

“Why don’t they?” Charlie asked. “Seems like a bad idea.”

Alex snorted, “Yeah, cause Clay and Justin are the pinnacle of good ideas.”  He had one hand resting in Charlie’s hair, almost  mindlessly  sifting his fingers through the soft strands as he spoke. Charlie had Alex’s other hand clasped by his chest, his thumb tracing soft circles along the inside of his wrist.

There was the unmistakable sound of a camera shutter going off and four heads whipped towards Tyler, who  unsurprisingly, had his camera aimed at Alex and Charlie. His gaze was almost sheepish when he lowered it, “We’re all leaving in a few weeks. I want to capture as many memories as I can.”

Jessica raised an eyebrow and asked, only partly joking, “How come you don’t take pictures of me and Ani?”

Her grin widened as Tyler levelled the camera towards them in response.  Ani threw her arms around Jessica and rested her head on her friend’s shoulder, “I think  it’s because we aren’t as cute as Charlex.”

The hand at Charlie’s hair stilled, much to the younger boy’s displeasure. Alex stared at the two, “What the fuck?”

“Seriously, you guys don’t know?”  Ani looked between the two, seeing nothing but confusion marred with disbelief (Alex Standall) and delight (Charlie St. George), she continued, “Some girls in our class came up with it .”

“So you're all using it??”

“Diego said the entire football team prefer Chalex.”

Tyler cleared his throat, “If it counts, I prefer Chalex too.”

Whatever Alex had to say  was cut  off when the door opened, heralding the arrival of Clay Jensen. He dropped his backpack by the table as he surveyed the assembled group, “Hello, people who do not live here.”

“Hey Clay,” Tyler greeted, “Pizza?”

Clay accepted a slice and had  just  bitten into it when Jessica spoke, “Clay, what was the ship name you were using for Alex and Charlie?”  She turned back towards the couple, “Clay wanted to be special so he was using something completely different than the rest of us.”

Clay swallowed.  It was a testament to everything that they had been through together and his trust that Alex wasn’t going to throw something at him, or  maybe  it was because he saw that Alex’s mobility  was hindered by  Charlie’s head in his lap, that he looked Alex straight in the eye and replied, “I call you two Alexie.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!!


End file.
